Carnies
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: Raven has been in the same cirucus since she came to earth from Azarath, years ago. When a new, oddly-pigmented teen shows up, will he turn her life upside-down, or will he help her out? Characters are 18-19 years old. AU. T to be safe.


_Raven's POV_

"And now, the beautiful and talented sorceress, Raven!" I rolled my eyes, but walked into the center ring. My black hair swirled around my head as I murmured, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…!" The metal slabs surrounding me lifted from the ground, spinning around me as they did so.

I flared my hands out, flattening them in midair. The crowd gasped, and my cape billowed from around me as I raised my hands, slabs following them. Then fell, surrounding me, and the crowd let out a collective gasp again, a few screams here and there, but when they saw that my name was spelled out by the heavy metal, they cheered, especially after I lifted them again, letting them know I was fine.

One of the stagehands-Garfield?-came forward, standing beside me, towering higher than I in height as I grabbed his hand. I clenched my other fist, and metal came at us from all angles. The oddly pigmented man stood vigilant, not even blinking as the metal pieces whined and groaned from hitting one another.

Then everything stopped, and the world was silent as a grave for a moment before I let my hands fall, slabs following and making a fallen domino-like appearance around my temporary assistant and I. We clasped hands again, bowing to the crowd as they went crazy. He walked back to his job, and I transported to my trailer, a black portal enveloping me like a mother's arms around a crying child.

I slept through the next few acts, getting in a little rest before half time so I could talk to the sweet little girl in the front row whose big green eyes had been so wide and full of awe during my performance. Before I went back out, I grabbed one of my spare hats, taking off my lucky hat and putting the new one in its place-the kid would never know, and I'd love to see that priceless look on her face… I slipped out of my doorway and back into the tent, wearing a small smile.

~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~

_BB's POV_

I studied the way Ms. Sorceress took that three-year-old in her arms, and it pained me to think that because of the life we live in these traveling circuses, she may never get to have a child of her own. She held tight to the little dark haired girl, and when they had to say goodbye, Raven gave her hat to the child.

Her eyes were bigger than plates, and she whispered, "I can't take this, Miss Raven…" My favorite fellow carnie just smiled, and shook her head, beautiful black hair flaring out a bit. "I have many hats," she replied, "But I only see amazement like that I saw in your eyes every once in a million circuses."

She was pounced on again, and I saw Rae's eyes fill with tears. She bid the child goodnight and goodbye, and I walked over, pretending to ignore her tears. "Lady Raven," I asked ('cause I'm the _only_ person who _ever_ calls her that, and she lets me J), "I need some practice real quick. Will you let me give you a henna tattoo?"

She gave me a puzzled look, but nodded, and smiled a bit at me. '_Whoa, stellar…',_ I thought, and pulled-no, guided-her over to the tattoo tent, sitting her in the more comfortable of the chairs there. "Well, ma'am, which tat would you like?" I asked, and she replied quietly, "Something you think suits me."

I could handle that. I carefully drew the kanji on her arms, on the wrist where her glove would cover it during performances. I went over the marks with the henna, filling them in and looking up at her face when she saw what I'd chosen… '_Beautiful'_ and her name, '_Raven'._ "It's beautiful, Garfield, but… I'm not. Thank you, though."

My heart fluttered. _'She knows my _name_!'_ I thought happily, and as I went to reassure her that, spirits, she was beautiful, she ghosted off to her trailer as the 'Big Man' boomed, "Please, friends and guests, take your seats, as the next part of the show is about to begin!"

I sighed dejectedly, going to get in my suit, readying myself for my act…

~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~

_Raven POV_

I sat in the audience, staring down at my wrist for a moment before hiding it behind my cloak, the very thing keeping my new costume from exposing me to the world. I pulled my hood over my head, and watched as my green admirer took center ring.

Yes, green.

And the sad thing is, I thought it made him look fetching…. I still think it does.

I wondered, '_What does my half-way Romeo do? Fire breathe? Tame animals?'_ Before this show, he'd never performed before. Star and I had animated conversations on what he did, but nothing could've prepared me for what he was about to do…

I'd just begun to think about my next dreaded act, aerial ballet, a spot in which I was filling for one of Starfire and Blackfire's sisters, Sunfire, when *_bam!_* Suddenly, Mr. Charming was a green tiger! "Oh, Azar…" I breathed, and he kept going, dazzling all who saw him. A dog, a T-Rex, the cutest cat you'll ever see…

It was dizzying.

I was still staring blankly and stupidly when he went offstage, bowing, grinning, and waving. I went to the side of the ring, helping put together the things for my act as the 'Big Man' grabbed the crowd's attention with some contest, completely dazed at what my admirer-and now admired-had done.

~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~

_BB POV_

Raven was really pretty as she twirled midair, black hair out of her face for the first time since I'd met her. Sure, the skimpy black string bikini was a bit much, but with Starfire, Blackfire, Darkfire, and Duskfire on each side-The D's on one side, Star and Black on the other-she was magnificent.

And they all paled in comparison.

Ashitanza, she was beautiful… (Heheh, get it? Princess and the Frog, 'cause I think she's prettier than a princess, and I can turn into a frog? Ugh, won't anyone give a guy a break and laugh?)

They finished up, and I caught her on her way back to her trailer. "Hey there, princess." '_Oh, man, I did not mean to say that! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…' _She smiled, and gave me a nod. "So, uh… you forgot this…" I held up the package of lemon juice and sugar, and she nodded, taking it from me.

"It should be about time to remove the actual henna, so I could do it for you real quick if you want…" She shrugged, and opened her door, welcoming me in. It was very… _her_. Dark, mysterious, alluringly creepy… I liked it. I sat on the couch she motioned towards, and she sat beside me, letting me chatter a bit as I removed the gunk from her arm.

"…But you know, you really did look awesome. There is no way I could be scared so long as you're the person controlling the metal." "Thank you," she murmured, and I grinned at her. "There! Finished. I'll go now so you can change, alright? See you later, Lady Raven." She grabbed my arm, and I stopped, turning back to her. "Hmm?"

"You can… stay in here. I'll go in my room to change. There are some things I'd like to ask you." I nodded, and sat on the couch. By now, I'm flipping out. I mean, imagine it-the girl of your dreams just invited you into her house, let you call her princess, and now wants to talk for a bit?

Or am I the only freak who would be ecstatic to even talk to my dark Gothic beauty?

Yeah?

Oh, fine. But you gotta admit, she has stellar eyes. And a better smile. And nice long legs…

I'll stop now.


End file.
